


=You're Mine - SuBaek ft.Chanyeol=

by Namdongsaeng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeollie gets to watch, Exhibitionism, Jealous Joonmyun, M/M, Throat Fucking, rough blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namdongsaeng/pseuds/Namdongsaeng
Summary: After being sex deprived for a month or more, Joonmyun takes matters into his own hands, and shows Chanyeol who really owns Baekhyun.





	=You're Mine - SuBaek ft.Chanyeol=

**Author's Note:**

> So This was posted on my Tumblr, so I put it here, too. My Tumblr is quite simple, @Jongsiu, but its on the blog. I admit I'm not that good at writing, but I gave this a try?
> 
> Word count: 1,652  
> Warnings: Smut, Rough blowjob, Throat fucking, Exhibitionism, Gay love

Byun Baekhyun had never been the dominant type, and Kim Junmyeon had never been the submissive type. That was how their relationship worked. Baekhyun loved how dominant his older partner was; and Junmyeon loved how submissive Baekhyun was. With the snap of his fingers, Baekhyun could be on his knees in front of Junmyeon, panting and begging to suck his boyfriend’s cock.

Junmyeon had gotten lost in his thoughts, siting backstage after their last performance. He was sweaty, hot, miserable, but nothing compared to sexual frustration. Baekhyun had been denying him of sex for over a month now, saying he didn’t feel up to it at that moment. It was angering, and not to mention the fact that his boyfriend, the one he claimed all those years ago, was now blowing him off. He was blowing him off for someone larger, Park Chanyeol. The thought of the other member made Junmyeon growl in displeasure.

Looking up, he hummed and turned his head a bit, looking for Baekhyun. What he saw was no surprise. Walking right past his line of view, was Baekhyun, with that tall fucker who was trying to steal his boyfriend. He grit his teeth, getting up as he walked out with the rest of his band. They were heading to their dorm; how perfect. Junmyeon could teach the younger man a lesson, and let Chanyeol watch the whole thing. Show that tall fucker who really owned him. Show him who could dominant Baekhyun, and who had to keep their horny hands off, because Sehun wasn’t into them.

He was the last out of their transportation vechicle when they arrived back at their dormitories. The first thing he saw, made him want to lose his cool demeanor. His boyfriend, his Baekhyun, was holding hands with someone else. His glare was almosg as heavy as Kyungsoo’s when he was pissed, dark eyes burning holes into the back of Chanyeol’s frame. How he wanted to strangle that male with his smaller hands, but he’d save the choking for his boyfriend. Leave him gasping for air, between his pants, moans and gags as Junmyeon fucked him brutally. God, he felt like he could get hard just thinking of it.

Watching them walk to where Baekhyun stayed, he followed shortly after. He knocked on the door twice, before opening the door, stepping in and closing it again. His face was completely pissed. Even if they weren’t doing anything intimate, just sitting on the bed, on their phones. Well, Baekhyun was on his, and Chanyeol was wiping off the makeup with a makeup wipe. Frankly, Junmyeon enjoyed the bare Baekhyun. It was beautifully natural,with his soft skin, delicate features that suited him so well. God, it was one of his best features, and he didn’t even know it.

Once they were done, he cleared his throat a bit. His boyfriend was the first to look up, a slightly scared expression on his face. Junmyeon never looked angry like he had been at that moment. “Yes, hyung? Do you need something?” Baekhyun asked sweetly, nervously fiddling with his thumbs, and flipping some of his hair back. The glint that flashed through Junmyeon’s eyes had Baekhyun in a shiver. The glint was sinister, yet somehow it was lustful. What had Baekhyun done to anger Junmyeon? All he was doing was hanging out with a close friend of his. Then, it clicked, as he heard Junmyeon snap his fingers, keeping eye contact with the fearful Baekhyun.

Glancing over at the confused Chanyeol, he willingly left his comfortable spot on the bed for the floor, getting on his knees in front of Junmyeon. It made the older male smirk. “Isn’t that cute? You still somewhat behave, you slut. It’s only because you’re horny, isn’t it? Or maybe, you know why your master is angry? Do you want to make it up to your master?” He asked, smirking and taking Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Baekhyun licked his lips, nodding. “Can I please make it up to you, master? I promise to be good.” He begged, giving him his Baek-puppy eyes.

Junmyeon chuckled, eyes softening for a moment. He couldn’t resist those adorable puppy eyes Baekhyun gave him. Turning his head to the clueless Chanyeol, he snarled. “You are to watch this whole thing, Park Chanyeol. You need to know who Baekhyun actually belongs to, and to keep your hands off of what’s not yours.” He hissed, head turning back down to his kneeling boyfriend once Chanyeol gave a frightened nod. “You have permission to take out your master’s cock.” He said to Baekhyun, who almost instantly grinned lustfully, and reached into his boyfriend’s pants.

Letting his hand slide into Baekhyun’s soft hair, he gripped it tightly at the back. He’d just throat fuck a lesson into his younger submissive. He’d enjoy it, anyways. He always loved it when Junmyeon got rough with him, taught him a lesson. Snapping back into reality, he saw that Baekhyun had been a good boy, and had taken out Junmyeon’s half-erect cock, doing nothing but that. “Now, Baekhyun, do you know what you need to do?” the older one asked, making Baekhyun look up at him, and not at his dick. “Yes, master.. I have to make master completely hard before he can punish me.” He said, licking his lips.

“Then work. We don’t have all night, now do we?” He ordered, pushing Baekhyun’s face closer to his member, only slightly, though. He didn’t want to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of having a dick in his mouth again, just yet, at least. Knowing what he was allowed to do, Baekhyun reached his hand up to Junmyeon’s dick. Softly, he gripped it and started to jerk him off gently. He didn’t want to get the older close to cumming, only get him hard enough to slide into his mouth. It took a few minutes, but soon Junmyeon had forcefully pulled him away with one of his cocky smirks.

“Look at how good you’re being for your master. Showing Chanyeol who you belong to, isn’t that right?” He hissed, pulling at Baekhyun’s hair to make him look up at himself. Baekhyun bit his lip, nodding and letting his eyes go to their half-lidded position. At that point, Chanyeol himself was getting a boner. Neither of them were going to fix that, though. It wasn’t their problem. Junmyeon quickly turned his attention back to his obedient boyfriend, using his free hand to run a thumb against his bottom lip. “Open those pretty little lips of yours, Baekkie. You need to learn your lesson.” He ordered, laughing a bit as Baekhyun did as he was told.

Without another word, he slid his dick into Baekhyun’s mouth. His grin remained, watching it all disappear in the wet cavern. Once his dick was fully submerged in the younger male’s mouth, he kept it there. Waiting until the boy gagged and sputtered, he only then pulled out until the tip was still in his mouth, before slamming his cock back in. He watched Baekhyun’s eyes widen, relaxing so he could take in Junmyeon’s dick with almost no problems. Though, he wasn’t fully trained, so he did gag a bit. Growling under his breath, he repeated his action. It was a hard pace, even if it was slower than usual, it was plently rough and brutal. He was going to make sure Baekhyun’s mouth was as sore as a bitch.

After getting tired of the slow pace, he started to get faster. Clicking his tongue, he sped up his throat fucking, ramming it deeper down Baekhyun’s throat, with such force and sadistic pleasure, that it would turn anyone on. His boyfriend was gagging a bit more, needing to get used to this punishment again after going at least a month without it. That’s what drove on Junmyeon, the fact that it was troubling and affecting Baekhyun. He found it incredibly sexy. Chuckling darkly, his grip on Baekhyun’s hair tightened, as he rammed his cock into the throat of the other.

He knew Chanyeol was touching himself, he could hear him muffling his groans as Baekhyun gagged on his dick. He glanced over at the twenty-four year old Park, smirking as they made eye contact. He was stroking his erection, watching Junmyeon throat fuck his boyfriend. That just made Junmyeon go harder. Giving his boyfriend a silent apology, he was sure that Baekhyun’s throat was going to be literal hell tomorrow. Luckily, they had a day off that day, anyways. Pounding his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth, he groaned softly as Baekhyun softly sucked the cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

Feeling himself getting close to an orgasm, he only went harder on the boy. He had given the younger a chance to breathe every now and then, because honestly, he needed it with how Junmyeon was punishing him. After a bit longer, he groaned, pushing as far into his mouth as possible. Tightening his grip in the soft hair, he reached his orgasm, the white fluid shooting down Baekhyun’s sore throat. He gagged a bit, swallowing against his will, as he had a dick buried in his mouth and couldn’t spit out anything. After he was done with the climax, he pulled out and watched Baekhyun’s mouth dribble out some cum.  
Laughing, he fixed himself and looked over at Chanyeol. He realized that he, too, had reached his ejaculation point, wiping off his cum with a sigh.

As Baekhyun fixed himself a bit in his kneeling position, Junmyeon gently got down to his level. “You know I love you, right Baekhyun?” He asked, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek with his left hand. Baekhyun smiled, nodding softly and pecking Junmyeon’s lips. “I know you do, hyung. I love you, too.” He said softly. Junmyeon smiled, too, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head and hugging him close. 

_“You’re mine..”_


End file.
